1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a miniaturized anti-vibration image pickup device and more particularly to an image pickup device with a miniaturized Flexible Print Circuit (FPC) for anti-vibration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional anti-vibration digital cameras usually use a sensor to detect motion of an image pickup device. And transfer electronic signal make the image pickup device at high speeds to move on a vertical optical axis plane which has two directions to restrain or compensate for vibrations that occur during a shooting processes to prevent blurred images.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional anti-vibration device 1 comprises a base 11 a horizontal moving plane 12 disposed in the base 11, moving along a horizontal direction and opposite to the base 11, a vertical moving plane 13 disposed on the horizontal moving plane 12, moving vertically opposite to the horizontal moving plane 12, an image pickup member 14 disposed on the vertical moving plane 13, and a driving unit 15.
The driving unit 15 comprises a pair of vertical magnets 151 and a pair of horizontal magnets 152 disposed in the base 11 and a pair of driving coils 153 and a pair of horizontal coils 154 disposed in the vertical moving plane 13.
The anti-vibration device 1 by adjusting the electronic signal input of the vertical driving coil 153 and horizontal driving coil 154, to change the position of the vertical moving plane 13 and the horizontal moving plane 12 opposite to the base 11, to retrain or compensate for blurred images.
Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the vertical driving coil 153 and the horizontal driving coil 154 is made by copper filament as coil, thus hindering reduction of thickness of the vertical driving coil 153 and the horizontal driving coil 154.
Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 3, the anti-vibration device 1 further comprises a positioning member 16 for the image pickup member 14 to move at high speeds. The positioning member 16 comprises a conductance cam 161 and a positioning plank 162 for fixing the conductance cam 161 and the image pickup member 14.
However, because the positioning member 16 uses the conductance cam 161 to connect the motor and the positioning plank 162, The volume of the positioning member 16 is hindered from being reduced, so that increase volume of the camera with anti-vibration device 1.
Additionally, the pair of vertical driving coils 153 and the pair of horizontal driving coils 154 are layered with lots of layers by copper, thus emitting heat causing the copper to have a differential temperature effect. In other words, electric resistance is increased, causing the pair of vertical driving coils 153 and the pair of horizontal driving coils 154 to inefficiently dissipate heat under high temperatures, causing inefficient movement of the vertical moving plane 13 and the horizontal moving plane 12 when moving opposite to the base 11.
Hence, because the pair of vertical driving coils 153 and pair of horizontal driving coils 154 use conventional copper filament as coils, so that the coil has thickness by itself and the positioning member 16 has the conductance cam 161, further miniaturization of camera devices made thereby, is hindered. Thus, a miniaturized anti-vibration image pickup device 1 is desired.